


Sometimes child support is needed and in this case Mink needs to pay it.

by Hugsandlove15



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: DRAMAtical Murder re:connect, F/M, Genderswap, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugsandlove15/pseuds/Hugsandlove15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of what Mink did to Aoba there was an unplanned pregnancy. Five years have past and Aoba has finally decided to seek out Mink and to have him pay child support. Mink was not expecting his past to come back in the form of a small child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters coming up.

Aoba had gone through so much in the past five years and nine months. She had met one of the most harsh men she had ever met in her life and his name was Mink. As handsome as he was he came of as one of those men who didn’t care what he did to reach his goal. Because of that Aoba had gotten tangled up in his personal matters she got hurt physically and mentally. Sometimes she wondered why she saved his ass using scrap.

She understood why he did what he did but it only soothed the pain a little. Because of the damage inflicted when Mink forced himself on her, Aoba went to go see a doctor when she realized it just wasn’t going to heal on its own. When she went to the doctor questions were asked most Aoba didn’t want to answer and it had just upset her. The icing on the cake was when she found out she was pregnant. The first difficult choice was when Aoba decided to go through with the pregnancy. The second was actually deciding to keep her son, who she named Chikafusa. Chika for short. Now the small child was five and in the next school year he was going to start school. Before that Aoba wanted to find Mink and have him take responsibility for his actions. 

Both Aoba and Chika were hot on Minks tail, they had been looking for him for quite some time. If they didn’t find him a month before Chika needed to start school they were going back to Japan. Even though Chika was a reminder of what had happened she had grown to love the little guy. He was in her arms right now asleep. His hair up and out of the way because he had sensation in his hair, same as when Aoba was younger. His hair was a medium brown though and he had lightly tanned skin just like Mink but facial structure wise he looked like Aoba. All in all he was a cute kid.

Careful not to trip on any roots in the forest she was currently trying to find a clearing so she and Chika could sit down and eat. As much as she doesn’t like waking him up from his nap she needed to feed him. What she wasn’t expecting was to see another person standing out on the edge of the forest when she exited said forest. It was a man with long, straight, medium brown hair. He was tall and muscular and it took Aoba a moment to realize that she might be looking at Mink but she couldn’t tell because he was facing away from her. Stepping a bit closer she broke her cover by stepping on a stick, causing a loud cracking sound to echo in the large open space. 

Mink turned around and he was surprised as to what he was looking at. Aoba and...a child. He didn’t know what to say and neither did Aoba. The silence was broken when Chikafusa woke up and looked around. 

“Are we there yet mommy?” He mumbled


	2. Chapter 2

“Are we there yet mommy?” He mumbled

Aoba looked down at Chikafusa. "There" just so happened to be where ever Mink was so technically yes they were there. Chika rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he waited for his mothers answer. No point in lying to him. Chikafusa knew they were searching for his father and he was excited to meet him. Chika has no idea what Mink put Aoba through. She didn't plan on telling him anytime soon.

"Mommy." He tugged on her hair trying to get her attention and it kind of tickled. She looked down at Chikafusa.

"Oh sorry. Sorry. We're here." She didn't really want Chika to talk to Mink yet. She set the boy down before pulling out his lunch and Ren from her bag. "Chika why don't you go sit down on that log and eat and after your done eating you can play with Ren a bit." She handed the boy his food and Ren and he went to sit down and eat. A few moments after he sat down rens start up noise could be heard. 

Now that Chika was distracted for the time being Aoba could talk to Mink. She didn't know if she wanted to yell and scream at him or just stay quiet. She really didn't want to piss him off again because usually he would beat her if she did. She didn't want that to happen again. Because of her hesitation Mink was the first to speak. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked as his eyes wandered over to the child. He didn't like the looks of this situation.

Seeing as Minks japanese was a bit rusty Aoba didn't understand what he said at first but after thinking about if for a bit she figured out what he was trying to say. Not speaking a language for five years can make it hard to be understood. 

"Well I've...we've been looking for you. Me and Chika." She motioned back to the smaller boy.

Minks ever prominent scowl just deepend. "Why?" 

Aoba couldn't tell if he was actually mad or if his face was permanently stuck in a pissy expression. She decided not to coment on it. Instead she was going to try and think of a way to break the news to him easily so not to upset him further than he already was.

"Well um..." Probably best to just the blunt in this situation. "That's your son over there..."

Minks expression didn't change because in a way he knew when he saw the child that it was his. He let out a deep breath as he started to walk towards Chikafusa. He went over and knealed down in front of the small child. To say the least Mink was imtemadating and to children he was down right scary. 

"M-mommy. Tell the scary man to go away!" Chika called out as he ran over to Aoba looking like he was going to cry. He hid behind her, grabbing onto her pants. Ren soon fallowed after. 

This actually hit Mink like a slap in the face and his expression changed to something Aoba had never seen before. Confusion. He couldn't possibly comprehend why his own child would be scared of him. He was clearly unaware of how his demeanor affected small children. Sure he wanted to scare adults but he didn't want to scare children. He liked kids.

He let out a sigh. "Aoba grab the kid and let's get going. It will be night soon and it will be cold." 

Mink headed off in the direction of his house. After putting Ren in her bag Aoba grabbed Chikafusas tiny hand and they followed after him quitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people like my little story. XD I will be writing more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived to Minks home Aoba couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. Chikafusa like it was well. The two were a bit hesitant to enter the house though. Probably because part of Aoba didn't like being in small spaces with Mink. She hoped he's changed over the years and besides he wouldn't try anything with Chika here right?

"Your place is nice..." Was all that Aoba could say

"Thanks...I built it." Mink muttered as Tori came to perch him self on his shoulder.

Chikafusa ran around the house commenting on how big everything was. He wandered around a bit until Mink picked him up and brought him over to Aoba. 

Aoba was impressed that Mink had built the whole place and it was so nice to. Nicer than her home back in the residential district. But they would be going home soon and leaving Mink behind. That was the plan at least. She didn't really want to raise Chika anywhere else but where she grew up. 

Ren climbed out of Aobas bag once she took it off. Tori greeted Ren and Ren greeted him in return. The two went off to talk and catch up. Chika wanted to go too so he could play with Ren but Aoba wouldn't allow it and told him that he could play with Ren later. Chikafusa reluctantly complied.

"So what else do you need?" Mink had a feeling that Aoba didn't just come here to introduce their son to him.

"Well...we need some extra money." Aoba had to pick up another job to provide for Chika. Working at the junk shop just wasn't enough. "Chikas about to start school but I don't have enough to pay the fees." She admitted.

Minks expression some what softened as he thought for a moment. He had enough money coming in that he could help but he doesn't necessarily stop by the post office often because it's a bit far and they wouldn't get the money as fast as they needed it.

"Why don't you just move in here." Mink asked. "There's a school near by." 

Aoba shook her head. "I really don't want to live here and I don't really think this would be a good environment for Chika..." In other words she didn't want mink to teach the young boy that it's okay to hurt people to get what you want. Aoba didn't want Chika to be like Mink. The idea of it scared her because Chika was such a sweet boy.

"What do you mean by that?" Mink was a bit confused and he didn't know if he should be offended or not.

"I don't really want to talk about that in front of our son..." Was all that Aoba said in response. 

This confused Mink a bit until he relized what Aoba was talking about and he frowned deeply. Mink felt terrible for the things he had done to Aoba. It haunted him. Mostly her crys. They still echoed in his ears. He wished he could undo the past but he couldn't. Because he intended on dieing soon after all the horid things he did he didn't care what he did.

He let out a sigh before speaking. "Do I still get to visit the child?" He had a strong since of family and now that he had a son he could pass on his tribes traditions. This made Mink a bit happy. 

"I...I don't know Mink let me think about it...I think if you were to visit it could be good for Chika but I just don't know right now..."

This on the other hand did not make Mink happy. Not that he deserves to be happy for all the things he's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not going to be real shippy at first. Just letting yah know.


	4. Chapter 4

Mink wasn’t very happy right now but he had to stay calm. He was trying to better himself and he didn’t want to hurt Aoba again. No matter how upset this made him.

“I…I understand Aoba…” Was all Mink said in response before going to his room, closing the door behind him.

Aoba flenched a bit before relaxing. She needed to feed Chikafusa, arrange for a cab to take them to the airport in the morning and call said airport to make sure her tickets were still valid. They needed to go home. Aoba pulled up her coil and started to look through it. Chika managed to get Ren and was now playing with Ren. By the time Aoba was done arranging for their way home Chika was hungry again. 

Tae had taught Aoba how to cook a few things but she was no where near as good as Tae. She sometimes burned the food. Okay she burned food a lot.

Aboa got up from the couch and wandered around the cabin until she reached what she assumed to be Mink’s room. She knocked on the door softly and waited. Mink had been reading a book to blow off some steam in a way that wasn’t violent. He enjoyed reading even though he only ever read one book over and over again. He set his book down and looked over at the door.

“What is it?”

“Chika’s hungry. Can I cook some of your food?”

“Yes…” Mink knew that his child needed to eat. He would not deny him food.

Aoba left it at that. She went and looked through the kitchen, finding less food than she thought she would. Still she was able to cook up something edible. Enough for Chika to have a good meal too. 

Aoba watched as Chika ate, trying not to make a mess. Aoba had taught him basic table manners but the poor boy didn't eat with western utensils very often so he was having a bit of trouble. Aoba wiped his face when he was done eating and had Chika wash up before they went and lay on the couch together. Aoba fell asleep cuddling her son. 

They weren't asleep for more than an hour when Mink came out to see them sleeping soundly and he almost blew a vein. It got cold here at night and Aoba really could have hurt herself, or worse the child. 

He moved Aoba first, taking her to the guest room and laying her down in the bed. He then went back out to Chika and lifted him from the couch. He laid the boy down next to his mother before pulling the cover over the two. Lighting the fireplace in the room mink watch the two sleep soundly. He reflected on all the terrible things he did to Aoba. He always did. And now she was being forced to take care of a child on her own. Mink wasn't going to let that happen. A boy needed his father and Mink would do anything for that child. When the child started to stir Mink quickly, but quietly, left the room. 

The next morning Aoba woke up early to get Chika ready to go. He was so tired he didn't want to do anything and the blanket was so warm and comfortable. Aoba gently and carefully did Chikafusa's hair. At some point Mink had move to stand in the doorway of the guest room, watching them as they prepared to leave for Midorijima. It was obvious he was brooding then again his face always looked like that. 

"If he wants...he can take the blanket with him." Mink said, referring to the one Chika was holding onto so tightly. 

Chika looked up at his mother and sighed. "Thanks. He likes it a little too much." Aoba wrapped the blanket around Chika before picking him up.

Aoba squeezed past Mink as she headed out. "I'll...keep in touch." She didn't know how much contact she was willing to let Mink have with Chika but now that he's met Mink, Chika was sure to have more questions. And it was wrong to keep a child from his father right? Aoba was trying really hard to give Mink a valid reason to come back into her life and be in Chikas. 

They left for their flight. There were a few stops, one in Alaska and another in South Korea. Not only that the time between flights was long. All of their flights were delayed. When they got of in Midorijima Aoba was shocked to see a tall man with tan skin, brown hair, and amber eye standing in front of them as they got out of the terminal. 

"How..." Aoba muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know what took so long to update feel free to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

Mink stood there with quite a few bags, filled with almost all of his stuff. The night before he had arranged for a flight back to Midorijima that had one less flight than Aoba's. This also meant that he didn't have to wait around between flights as often. He had gotten here a few hours earlier than Aoba and Chikafusa.

Chika tugged on his mother's sleeve to get Aoba's attention. "Momma why is daddy here? I thought we left him back in America." 

"That's a good question. Mink why are you here." Aoba said looking up at Mink.

"I have some money for you and the kid...I also thought this would be easier if I just moved here. I can get the money to you faster and maybe at some point you can start letting me spend time with my child..." Mink explained as he walked over. He handed an envelope to Aoba.

"What's this?" Aoba asked.

"It's the first check..."

Aoba tore open the envelope and looked at the check. It was a lot more money than she was expecting. This much money was enough to pay for the school fees and buy all the supplies Chika would need. Aoba was over joyed. Not enough to hug Mink or anything like that but for the first time Mink made Aoba happy. It showed on her face. She even showed the check to Chika and told him how they'd be able to buy a lot of things and Chika got excited too. 

Chika was not as terrified of Mink as Aoba was so he ran over and hugged his fathers leg tightly. Mink hesitate before picking up the small boy and hugging him tightly but gentle enough not to hurt him. 

"Thank you daddy I love you." Chika said as he hugged his father as hard as he could. 

"I love you too." Mink said gently patting the back of Chikas head.

"That tickles. Stop!" The boy let out a soft whine. If there was one thing he hated it was his hair being touched by anyone other than his mother. 

Mink put the boy down, seeing that Aoba was still uncomfortable about the whole thing. "Do you have a way home if not I could-" Mink was cut off by someone calling out to Aoba. 

"Aoba!" The man called out as he stopped in front of the bluenet. He wasn't even paying attention to Mink and if he saw he was here he would probably get very pissed off.

"Kojaku thanks for coming to pick us up. I'll pay you back sometime okay?"

"You could start by letting me cut that hair of yours. Don't you think it's gotten a bit long?"

"I think it's fine the way it is. Besides I let you even if you because of how uneven it was. Isn't that enough?"

"Fine fine. It doesn't hurt to ask. How about you let me come over for dinner tonight then."

That's when Kojaku finally noticed Mink. Minks face had changed a few times when Kojaku had started talking about cutting Aobas hair. He knew it hurt to be pulled on. Even though Kojaku had said it didn't hurt any more Mink didn't know if he was telling the truth. Kojaku frowned, he was getting mad. Really mad. He was aware of what mink had done to his BFFFL (best friends foreverest for life) and he wasn't happy about it. If Kojaku had his sword things probably would have escalated quickly but he didn't because weapons weren't aloud on someones person. Now he really wished he had brought it with him.

Kojaku gently tugged Chika way from Mink and told him to stay close to his mother. Kojaku hasn't had such an issue with someone sense him and Noiz started off on bad terms. 

"If you so much as lay a finger on Aoba I will cut off your hand." Kojaku wasn't kidding. Mink didn't blame him but he certainly didn't like hearing those words coming from Kojakus mouth. He'd do anything for her and Chika. Kojaku picked Chika up and started to walk off. 

"I'll see you around..." Aoba said to Mink. "You know where I live." Aoba started off after Kojaku.


	6. Chapter 6

Kojaku was pretty upset right now. He couldn't believe that mink had the gall to come back to Midorijima. There was a chance that that Mink might have been dead the past five years. Kojaku wanted that to be the case. He absolutely resented Mink. Probably more than Aoba but Aoba was the kind of person to try and find a reason to forgive people. 

The three of them got on a train to head back home. Kojaku did have some questions for Aoba but this wasn't really something you talked about in public. Instead they just sat in silence. The fact that Kojaku was obviously upset make things very awkward for Aoba. Not necessarily uncomfortable though. Chika could tell that something was wrong but he never really asked questions when Kojaku was up set. Kojaku would always answer with "It's an adult matter." Or something like that. 

Chika got Ren out of the bag and started playing with him. Ren had been turned off the entire time so he had no idea what was going on. He could tell that Aoba was upset though so he climbed out Chikas arms and nuzzled Aobas face. 

"Aoba, are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. Kojaku just made a scene in the airport. Mink followed us home. We'll talk about it some more when we get off the train and somewhere not so public." 

"Understood." 

They got off the train and headed to Aoba's house. They all kicked their shoes off at the front door before going upstairs. Chika flopped down onto the bed while Aoba started putting things away. The trip was long and Aoba was honestly glad to be home. She could smell cooking downstairs and it was a comforting scent and it made her realize just how hungry she was. Aoba couldn't remember the last time she ate.

Kojaku had calmed down a bit but he really could use a smoke before he talked to Aoba about Mink. He stepped out on the balcony and lit up his cigarette, taking a few puffs before putting it out. He was slowly starting to smoke less and he only did it now if he extremely upset or stressed and he never smoke around Chika. After clearing his head and the smoke from the area Kojaku stuck his head back inside. 

"Hey Aoba can we talk?" Kojaku asked.

"Yea give me a moment."  
Aoba finished up what she was doing before stepping outside onto the balcony. 

"Why is he here?" Kojaku asked in as calm of a tone as he could muster.

"I'm not completely sure why. Probably so he can be closer to Chikafusa. He wanted us to stay with him in America but I said no. I guess he just really wanted to be close to Chika's."

"I thought you said you didn't want him in chika's life."

"I don't but Chika seems to like he and well Mink is his father."

Kojaku hated being reminded that he wasn't Chika's dad. Kojaku sometimes conceded himself Chika's father figure. He bought clothes and toys for the little guy when Aoba wasn't able to afford them. He was always watching him while Aoba was off at work and he just loved the kid so much. 

"Aoba I worry that you're in danger with him back in town."

"Listen Kojaku I'll be fine...its fine." Sure 

"Aoba had her worries but she couldn't afford to concentrate on them right now.

"It's not fine Aoba...he raped you. He hurt you. He did all those terrible things to you. It's not fine. He's dangerous." Kojaku put his hands on the bluenets shoulders and looked into her eyes. 

Aoba didn't say anything. Kojaku was right and she couldn't argue with him. She looked away from him. The memory's made her want to cry and the word "rape" echoed in her mind. What mink had done really fucked her up and at times effected her parenting. As much as Chika looked like Aoba sometimes all she saw was Mink. The boy was such a sweetheart but sometimes it just became to much and on those days she would ask if Chika wanted to spend the night at Kojakus. Chika really liked Kojaku and Kojaku didn't mind taking him in for the night. Aoba usually just needed the time to clear her head, maybe cry a little and remind herself that her child was not to blame for Minks actions. The longest period of time Chika has ever been away from Aoba was two days and that's because Chika wanted to stay an extra night. As much as she trusted Kojaku she didn't want to be away from her kid for to long.

"I'm sure everything will turn out okay...I'll stay cautious and if Mink want to see Chika he'll have to be supervised and he can't take Chika anywhere. Do you that that will be okay to start with?" It's not that Aoba needed Kojakus permission or anything like that it's just that she like to have confirmation that she wasn't doing something crazy.

Kojaku sighed. He knew he wasn't going to convince Aoba to just completely shut Mink out. This wasn't his decision anyways. "It's okay if I get to be there too..." 

"Deal." Aoba went inside before Kojaku.

At some point they all went down and ate. Tae-san had made something delicious to welcome Chika and Aoba home. After dinner Kojaku went home and the night ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no Mink in this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

The next two weeks went by slowly. Mink didn't come visit once but he did sometimes leave small amounts of money in the mail box. He thought it was best just to keep his distance for now and show that he didn't have any intention to hurt Aoba any more. He was also trying to not run into Chika for now. He wanted to see them soon though. 

Mink was walking through the street looking for a job he could get here. Sure he could go back to scratch but would that really set a good example? No it wouldn't. He wanted to be a dad that Cikafusa could be proud to have and he wanted to show Aoba he was a changed man now. Five years alone gave you time to reflect.

As he walked though the streets, tori giving him directions, he heard a voice that stood out. A child's voice. Chika and Kojaku were walking in the opposite direction of Mink. It wasn't long until Chika noticed his father who was going to make a break for it. Chika was yelling "daddy!" And running towards him. The small boy was soon wrapped around his leg and smiling. Mink leaned over and picked him up. 

"Daddy what are you doing today?" Chika asked. 

"I'm just looking for a job. So I can make money for you." He saw no need to lie.

"Oh? Mommy has two jobs. She always looks really tired when she gets home. During the day I hang out with Kojaku and we go shopping."

Speaking of Kojaku he was now standing in front of the two. "Hey Chika I'm sure your father is busy so I think we should go now." 

"No I wanna stay with daddy. Oh maybe he could go shopping with us?"

"No you can't stay with him and he can't come with us." Kojaku was now trying to remove the child from Minks arms. The kid was stronger than he looked and was holding on tightly to mink.

"I don't want to go!" 

"I-it's okay Chika. Go with Kojaku. I'll come and visit soon okay." Mink said.

When Kojaku finally got Chika off of Mink Chika was crying. Saying he wanted to hang out with his daddy. Kojaku didn't say anything to Mink before walking away. Everyone was staring at Mink. Mink continued on with his search for a job.

Kojaku was now back at his place and trying to calm the crying child down.

"W-why can't I -hic- go hang out with daddy?" Chika asked between hiccups.

"Your father's a very bad man." Kojaku shouldn't be saying this. "He hurt you mother a lot." He needed to shut up. "He beat her up and she cried a lot. He's a very bad man." Kojaku shouldn't be saying those things too Chika. Aoba had told Kojaku that she didn't want Chika to ever know about the things Mink did. Kojaku just didn't want to lose to Mink. He had been taking care of this child since he was and infant so why is it that mink got to be called "daddy" and loved so much.  
Kojakus words only upset Chika more. He didn't like to know that his mother was hurt. Kojaku picked Chika up and rubbed his back. He soon fell asleep in Kojakus arms. 

Aoba got off of work around five today so when she was done she headed over to Kojakus place to pick Chika up. By now he was awake and playing with Beni. He was still sad about the whole thing but smiled when he saw Aoba. 

"Thanks again for always watching him. It really is a great help."

"No problem I'm always happy to have him around."

"Oh Minks coming for dinner tonight. It was kind of sudden but he wants to see Chika."

"I don't wanna see daddy!" Chika yelled out. 

"Well why not?" Aobas eyebrow quarked upwards in confusion.

"Kojaku said he was a bad man and hurt you!"

Oh Aoba was pissed. Very pissed. She looked up at Kojaku and the anger could be seen in her eyes. "You what?"

"I told him almost every thing. I didn't lie to him."

"I don't care if you didn't lie. You agreed you wouldn't say anything. We talked about this."

"Why do you even care if Mink us in his life I-" he paused for a moment, "I could be his dad. I take care of him all the time, I love him and you."

"Kojaku we've had this conversation before. We're just friends..." Aoba didn't want to ruin the relationship they already have. What if they dated and it didn't work out. "I'll see you later Kojaku." 

Aoba grabbed Chika's hand and they left. The whole walk home Aoba was trying to fix what Kojaku had broken. She told Chika that she was fine and that mink wasn't a bad man any more. Then again she wasn't 100% sure if that was true herself. When they got home the helped set the table, putting out an extra bowl and chopsticks for Mink. When they were done setting up Aoba heard a knock on the door. She went to open it to find it was indeed Mink. He took off his shoes and his jacket before stepping in.

"Sorry for the intrusion..." Mink said as he stepped inside. He made his way to the living room. 

He sat down and honestly felt kind of awkward. Aoba went to go get Chika who was still upset. He wondered of Mink had ever said sorry to Aoba. Growing up Aoba has always said if you hurt someone to say that you're sorry. He would be mad at his father until he apologized.

Mink noticed that Chika was upset. "What's wrong?" He said leaning over a bit.

"Say sorry?"

"What?"

"Apologize to mommy right now. Kojaku told me you were mean to her so say sorry."

He knew someone was going to tell Chika sooner or later but it still hurt and he frowned a bit. He was getting too old for this but he was a man and the least he could do was apologize. 

"I'm..." He didn't really like apologizing. It was the same as admitting you're wrong, "I'm sorry Aoba." He wasn't going to ask for forgiveness. It was enough that he was even allowed to come over tonight. 

"I accept your apology." What he had done wasn't okay but it comforted Aoba to get an apology.

Chika was smiling now. "Now everything is okay!" While dinner was still being finished up Chika showed Mink all of his toys. He also showed him a photo album that Aoba kept in the living room. He show Mink pictures of him as a baby and him playing in the park and it made Mink happy to see these. For once, in a very long time, he let out a genuine smile.

They had dinner and after that mink left promising he'd visit again. Mink headed back to the apartment he was staying in. He was almost home when Kojaku cut him off. 

"We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to go down. If you wanna fallow me on tumblr I'm hugsandlove15.tumblr.com it's my general blog. I can make second just for fanfics though. We can talk and don't be afraid to ask questions.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have no interest in talking to you". Mink said walking past Kojaku. He now lived in the housing district of Midorijima and it was vastly different from the Scratch head quarters and his cabin. To start off with it was warmer and surprisingly affordable. Not only that he didn't have the fear of a bear walking into his house at night. Sure he was strong but he wasn't that strong. 

Kojaku followed Mink as he walked to his house. "I'm going to need you to stay away from Aoba and Chika. You're not good for them I don't trust you."

"I will see them for as long as Aoba allows me to. I don't need permission from someone who's trying to play house with them."

Trying to play house? Like he could talk. Kojaku has been there for Aoba through everything. The pregnancy, the birth, raising the child. Everything.

"You're talking big for someone who raped a woman then left her to fend for herself. You didn't even give her your coil information. Don't think that just because you're here now means that you're going to be forgiven for the past almost six years."

As true as it was it pissed Mink off to hear this coming from Kojakus mouth. He stopped in his tracks before turning around and slamming his fist into Kojakus face, knocking him back a few feet. It took a moment for Kojaku to register what just happened and the pain. He responded with his own punch to Minks face. Being around the same height made it easy to make contact with his face. It wasn't long that they started beating each other to a bloody pulp. Bloody noses and bruises were in abundance. 

They were making a lot of noise and at some point someone had called the police. When they arrived it prompted the two to leave running off in different directions. It was a good thing Mink wasn't going to start work for a few days because his face was pummeled. He was a bit rusty with his fighting skills. Before he would have been able to knock someone out with ease but combine his lack of training with his age and you got a Mink that wasn't quite as strong as he used to be.

Mink had gotten a job at a jewelry store. He used to make jewelry back in America. It was fun, relaxing and a good pay though most of his stuff was woven and he barely made things using metal. The owner of the store seem absolutely amazed by minks skill though and hired him on to make a new line of products saying that it would bring in new life to the store. When he started workings most of his bruises had faded. When asked what happened he just said he fell down the stairs. Now he was seen as clumsy though he really wasn't.

While he was now selling his wares to just anyone he kept his methods closely guarded. He'd only tell Chika and maybe Aoba. He considered them apart of his tribe now. It was very small but it was bigger than it was six years ago. He would do his best to keep them safe. He wouldn't hurt Aoba again. If he was going to successfully rebuild his tribe he was going to need to build trust between him and the mother of his child. It was the only way.

Now he was setting up a display case filled with his jewelry. Bracelets, earrings and necklaces. The door opened and a bell rang over the door to notify the people in the shop. Mink looked over to see Aoba and their child. Mink had told Aoba where he got a job but he didn't think they'd come to the shop. Chika was in his mother's arms looking around at all the pretty and sparkly things. He hadn't noticed Mink yet. Which was fine. If they wanted to look around first that was fine. Besides he needed to finish what he was doing. 

Aoba was a bit shocked to see that the place Mink was working at was a high class jewelry store. Everything in here looked so expensive. It was crazy. "He must be payed a lot" she thought to herself. 

Chika directed Aoba around the store demanding to see all the stud earrings. He knew he couldn't get anything from here but he wanted to so badly. He's wanted to pierce his ears ever since Aoba introduced him to Noiz. He thought Noiz was really cool though he doesn't come around too often. He's too busy with rhyme. When Chika finally noticed Mink he told his mother to walk over to him.

"Hi daddy...what happened to your face?" Chika reached out and poked the bruise on Minks face. Aoba quickly pulled his hand back.

"Don't do that his face probably hurt. What did happen." Aoba was curious too. 

"I fell down the stairs" Mink responded flatly. 

"I highly doubt that. You? Fall down the stairs?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be. Things happen."

"Kojakus face was all hurt to." Chika pointed out. 

"Really?" Mink asked as if he didn't know that already. 

"Yea he said he got in a fight. I don't like it when people fight. Mamma said it can only lead to more fighting."

That was true...mink did start the fight. But Kojaku provoked him. Then again he did a lot of stupid things when he was provoked or annoyed. Maybe he should just stop getting into trouble. That's part of the reason he didn't go back to scratch. Chika was right in that fighting only led to more trouble. He wasn't going to get in anymore fights if he could help it. 

Mink lightly pat the top of Chika's head and smiled. "Yea you're right. I won't get into anymore fights. I used to but now I won't. Your mother has taught you well."

Aoba smiled a bit, happy that the two were getting along so well. It's time to change the topic though.

"So what do you do here."

"Well I make some jewelry and help out with other things." He said as he pointed out the display case. Chika looked on with amazement, mostly wanting the earrings of course. Nether of his parents had pierced ears. He asked if he could get his ears pierced but his mother just said no.

"Why can he get them done?" Mink asked.

"It's against the school dress code. Not only that it would hurt him and I don't think he quite understands that." 

"It's okay I can take the pain." Chika said. 

"Well we don't have the money to get it done right now..."

"I could pay for it."

"Well we'll have to get it done soon if that's the case. So that they don't close when he has to take them out during school."

"We could go when I get off work."

Chika smiled and held out his arms to his father. Mink took him into his arms and Chika hugged him tightly. "I'm getting my first present from daddy. Thank you." 

After that Aoba and Chika left to walk around some more. Mink worked the rest of his shift pretty happy though it didn't really show on is face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it ended kind of awkwardly. Hit a bit of some writers block.


	9. Chapter 9

Aoba and Chikafusa went to Mizuki's place. They didn't hang out as much as they used to seeing as Aoba had to work more than she used to. She also doesn't drink as much as she'd like to be able to. It was probably a good thing that she doesn't drink as much anymore anyways. She can't handle controlled substances well. She learn that the hard way. 

Chika, despite usually getting along with everyone, didn't like Mizuki. At all. He found him quite annoying. It was probably the neck tattoo. He thought it was stupid. So while they waited he didn't even look at Mizuki. He played with Ren, messing with his voice settings because he found it funny to make ren sound like a high pitched person.

Mizuki attempted to talk to him but Chika didn't respond much and if he did it was one word responses. 

Mizuki walked back behind his counter. "I just don't get why he doesn't like me."

"He does have a bit of trouble getting along well with people he doesn't know well though usually he's much more polite. I don't know maybe it's just you." 

Mink had gotten the information as to where to go earlier in a message from Aoba and was headed over there now. When he arrived he looked around the shop. It looked nice enough and it was clean.

"Hi daddy!" Chika waved from his chair. He was so ready to get this done and be cool. 

Mizuki went over to greet Mink. "Oh so your Chika-chan's dad it's nice to meet you."

Mink, looking mean as ever, just said "Yea." giving Mizuki the same cold treatment as Chika. This guy was kind of annoying to Mink too. Plus he remembered Mizuki has caused him a lot of trouble. 

"Ah yea...so would you like me to ring you up now?"

"Sure." 

Mizuki led Mink over to the counter and started to ring him up. Aoba moved to pull all of Chika's hair up and out of the way. Trying to be as gentle as possible she tied the hair tie around his hair. It was uncomfortable but Chika told his mother he was fine. 

When all the payment was done Mizuki moved over to Chika. "Chika-chan, you wanna come with me to the chair over there." He said holding out his hand. He motioned over to the piercing station with the one he wasn't offering to Chika.

"Sure." Chika said. He got up and walked over to the tall stool before climbing onto it and sitting down. Cold shoulder again.

Mizuki walked over and grabbed his piercing gun. He loaded the first ear ring up into it. "You know it's going to hurt?" 

"I know."

"You might cry."

"I won't. I'll be fine." That's the most he's said to Mizuki all day.

Mizuki pierced the first ear and Chika's eyes started to water up. It hurt quite a bit. There was a little blood but that was to be expected. Mizuki loaded up the second ear ring before piercing the other ear. Chika let out a shaky breath as he tried not to cry. Crying wasn't cool.

"Okay we're done." Mizuki helped Chika down before he walked over to Mink. He put his arms up to Mink who then picked him up. He didn't say anything because he knew if he did he'd start crying.

"You did a good job...they look nice." Chika nodded before laying his head down on Minks shoulder. They soon left the shop after that.

Chika was getting tired from trying not to cry so he sometimes rubbed his eyes. 

"I think there's still some shops open...how about we get some ice cream."

"That sounds like a good idea. We haven't had some in a while. Do you want to get some Chika?" Chika nodded and Aoba smiled. 

They went and found the nearest ice cream shop. The sugar in the ice cream woke Chika up a bit. The pain in his ears was now dulled too so he talked between bites of ice cream. Every once in a while Aoba would tell him to wipe his face. Again, he didn't do as well with spoons as he did with his chopsticks back home. 

Aoba looked at the watch on her coil. "Holly cow is it really this late. We're not going to get home in time for Chika's bath..."

"My place is a little closer to the outside of the housing district...maybe you could just spend the night at my place. It will just be for the night and I won't try anything." 

Aoba thought about it for a moment. Well...if he wasn't going to try anything it would be okay. He didn't try anything back at the cabin either. It showed that he has changed some.

"Alright I'll take you up on that offer. But just for tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now he has some cute little ear rings. It's common for both men and women in my family to get their ears pierced so I don't think it weird though I got mine done when I was a baby. I think like four months. My tumblr is hugsandlove15.tumblr.com. I'll post some updates in the fic. You can ask me questions there too!


	10. Chapter 10

When they arrived to Mink's place Chika was asleep. He could bathe in the morning. It should be okay. Mink showed Aoba around his place. There was a small kitchen, living room, bathroom, and a bedroom. 

"I don't have an extra futon yet do you mind sleeping in my bed?" Mink said.

"No I think it will be fine just for tonight." Aoba said as she placed Chika down on the bed. She removed his tiny shoes and jacket before letting him get comfortable in the bed. She took Chika's shoes and put them by the door. 

When Aoba came back Mink wasn't in the room and she could hear some running water. He must have gone to the bath first. He didn't really have a lot of things and some of what he had was still packed up. He just hasn't had the time to unpack. Now that he's finally found a job though he'd get around to it. 

Aoba waited for Mink to get out of the bath before she went to bathe herself. It was relaxing enough but she was still anxious about this whole thing. When she got out the bath she got dressed and went back to the bedroom. Mink was laying down on top of the covers and reading his book. She climbed under the covers and laid down. Because their were three people in the bed it didn't really have enough room. Even with Chika being so small he liked to sprawl in the bed so it left little room for Aoba. 

Mink saw she was having trouble getting comfortable and it didn't help that he was so big and taking up half of the bed. Mink set his book down and took off his glasses before laying down. 

"Switch places with Chika..." Mink was quiet so as to not wake the boy. 

"Uh okay..." Aoba didn't argue but she was a bit confused. 

She moved the boy over a bit before laying down between the two. Mink put his arm over Aoba so that the were now spooning. Aoba pulled Chika a bit closer in fear that he'd fall off the bed. 

"This should be more comfortable for everyone." 

Aoba nodded in response. She honestly thought this was going to make her in easy but Mink was warm and the smell of cinnamon was soothing. She was asleep before she knew it. Mink gently played with Aoba's hair before he too fell asleep. 

The next morning Aoba was the last to wake up. She slept in a little late and she would be panicked if she hadn't remembered she didn't have work today. Getting out of the bed Aoba went out to the living room. Chika was watching the tv on the couch while Mink was cooking. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat down next.

Aoba's coil started to go off and so she answered it. Kojaku was ringing her up. 

"Hey hippo what do you need?" She yawned out. 

"Hey where are you I thought I was going to come get Chika?"

"Oh no it's fine you don't need to get him today. I don't have work."

"Okay so where are you?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll be home later." She knew Kojaku would flip his lid if he knew where Aoba was. 

"Are you with Mink?" Kojaku was frowning. 

"No."

"I can see him in the background." With that Aoba adjusted her coil so that Kojaku couldn't see mink. 

"Hey I got to go I all talk to you later." She said before hanging up.

Kojaku was worried. Aoba was obviously not being careful enough and he didn't know what he could do to remind Aoba how dangerous Mink was. He needed to find a way to remind her. It would be hard though and from the looks of it it looks like she spent the night at Minks place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was kind of short but everyone got to cuddle. Well everyone but Kojaku.


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks past and and both Mink and Aoba, along with Kojaku, went to Chikafusas opening ceremony at his school. He was happy to have all three of them at school with him. The day went pretty smoothly and Chika seemed to have fun. While Aoba wasn't completely comfortable around Mink yet, but he was behaving himself and Aoba thought i would be okay to let mink attend the ceremony. What happened between her and Mink had nothing to go with the relationship that would happen between Chika and his father. She kept telling herself that.

Chika was currently riding on Kojakus shoulders and talking about all the other kids and how there was a pretty cool older boy that Chika wanted to be friends with. He also talked about how teachers said he couldn't wear his earrings and that he needed to cut his hair. One of those things couldn't be done and Aoba would defiantly not cut Chikas hair with the way it is now. Aoba wasn't even sure how the sensation in her hair dulled enough so that it didn't hurt being handled.

"Momma I'm hungry." Chika called out.

"Okay sweety. I'm sure Grams it cooking at home."

"I don't want to eat great-grandmas food to night I wanna go to a restaurant. Can we please momma?"

Aoba stopped to pull up a small screen on her coil to check her bank account. "I don't know if we can tonight..." She had bills to pay and it made things kind of tight at times. Yes the money she was receiving from Mink was helping but she still didn't have enough to be paying for four people. 

"I could pay for myself." Kojaku suggested. That would make things a little bit better for Aoba. Make things not so damaging to her wallet.

"I'll pay for the rest." Mink said. He was making a lot more money than Aoba so it wouldn't bother him to treat the mother of his child and his child to diner.

Aoba let out a sigh while Chika let out a cheer. Aoba didn't like disappointing the little guy. If she cold she would spoil him.

"That would be great thank you guys."

Aoba shot a text to Tae saying that they would be eating out tonight and that she didn't have to cook for them before they headed to a close by family restaurant. Chika and Aoba talked to each other leaving Mink and Kojaku to talk to each other. They didn't. The two didn't really like each other seeing as they were both fighting to be Chikas father and more or less fighting to win Aobas love. Though Aoba found herself leaning more towards Mink. Probably because they went though all that stuff trying to take down the Platinum Jail. Not only that Aoba had seen the inner workings of Minks mind causing her to have an understanding of him. Not only that Aoba just couldn't find herself going further with her relationship with Kojaku.

"I'll be right back guys. Watch Chika while I'm gone." Aoba said before getting up to head to the bathroom.

Mink brought up some pickled ginger to his mouth, prompting Chika to ask him a question.

"Daddy what are you eating?"

Mink raised an eyebrow. "Its pickled ginger. Have you not had it." 

"I don't think so."

"Would you like to try some?" Chika nodded before grabbing some ginger with his chop sticks, eating it and swallowing.

At the same moment Chika was eating the ginger Kojaku tried to stop him from swallowing. 

"Shit Mink you shouldn't have fed him that!" Kojaku was yelling at Mink. That's when Chika started coughing and it was obvious that it was becoming hard for him to breath.

"K-Kojaku I can't breath." Chika struggled to get out. That's when Mink realized what he just did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while sense I've updated. I wasn't feeling it for a while and I had an Idea that just wasn't solid quite yet so I took a step back so as to not reduce the quality. Also yes I hurt the baby. Thought when I came back I should come back with a bang.


	12. Chapter 12

Chika was coughing and gasping as he was tried to breath. His throat was starting to close up and a red bumpy rash started to form all over his skin. It wasn't long before he was crying. Chika was getting really scared. 

There was no option or thinking about it. Kojaku stood up and yanked Chika out of his seat before running to the women's restroom. On any normal day he would walk into a women's restroom. It was impolite and he was a gentle men but when it came to Chika he wouldn't mind going into what would other wise be forbidden territory. 

"Aoba!" Some women let out squeals when they say Kojaku. 

Aoba had been washing her hands when Kojaku had walked in. She would have been furious and embarrassed if she hadn't seen Chika in Kojakus arms almost immediately. Worry struck. 

"Kojaku what's wrong? What happened?" She was trying to stay calm so Chika wouldn't panic more than needed. 

"Mink fed him ginger...I told you he should be around Chika he only causes harm to the ones around him." 

Aoba had stopped listening once she heard her baby had been exposed to his allergen. She started rustling through her bag until she found China's EpiPen. She popped the cap off before sticking it into Chikas outer thigh and injecting the contents into the small kindergartners thigh. It caused him to cry even more but she didn't think she'd had enough time to explains. After words she put the EpiPen back in her back to be disposed of later. It was fast acting and it wasn't long before Chika could breath again. She'd have to take him to an urgent care center in the morning. 

The three left the bathroom and Aoba tried to stay calm as she spoke to Mink who had had been staying by the bathroom door, worried but not sure what exactly to do. 

"M-mink please don't ever feed him ginger again. He's deathly allergic and it could kill him. I should have told you this sooner so it's mainly my fault..."

"Mommy it tasted good but I don't think I want to eat that ever again..." Chika said. His voice was raspy. "I'm still hungry..." It was a good thing he still had an appetite. 

Aoba thanked Kojaku for acting fast before taking Chika into her arms. When they went back to the table the seating arrangement changed with Chika and Aoba sitting on one side together and Kojaku and Mink sitting on the other side together. 

At one point the manager came over and they had to explain what all had just happened. Luckily they weren't kicked out and were able to finish their food. Kojaku spent the ready of dinner glaring at Mink. Mink did his best to ignore him.

Mink would try to make up for almost killing his own child in the future. He didn't want Aoba to cut contact between them. He loved his little boy and because of that he was growing soft. After meeting Aoba his age had started catching up to him. He was becoming like a wise old man now and he didn't seem to mind to much if it meant he could spend time with his son. And now knowing this new information about his son he be more careful with his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a job and have been really busy with that but today I had a day off so chapter update! Yay!


	13. Chapter 13

A few months have past sense the incident at the restaurant. Chika had been going to classes and learning new things everyday. He had even grown a bit. It seemed he was going to take on his fathers hight one day.

The more time Aoba let Mink spend time around Chika the more she relax and got comfortable around him. She might have gotten to comfortable because about a month ago one thing led to another and she was pregnant again. She wasn't sure why she had sex with Mink and Mink was the most confused at the out come but Aoba wanted to and so it happened. 

Aoba has yet to tell Mink or Kojaku from the shear fact that she did know how to. She has told her son though and he was actually really exited. The little guy didn't know why he couldn't tell anyone about it yet though. 

Chika was now walking home with Kojaku who was now officially named God father and he wouldn't be going away any time soon. He still looked after Chika a lot of the time seeing as he owned his own business and was able to come and go as he pleased. Aoba and Mink, not so much. They were pretty busy most of the time. 

"You know lately momma hasn't been feeling to well. I think she needs some medicine for her tummy." Chika had no idea that the new baby had anything to do with it. 

"Oh really?" Kojaku was worried but knew Aoba could take care of herself. "I'm sure she'll be okay she probably already has everything handled." 

"You think so?"

"Yes but if it will make you feel better I'll check on her." Kojaku wanted to make sure everything was okay as well.

Chika nodded and when they arived at Kojakus place he was given a snack. He did what little studying he had to do and waited to be picked up. Mink ended up getting him. Aoba was trusting Mink enough for him to pick up Chika and take him home. 

Kojakus relationship with Mink was still rocky and he still hated him but they are getting along for Chikas sake and in order to take more stress off of Aoba. She still has her emotional problems. Nothing more needed to be added to what she carried.

Aoba was sitting at home waiting for Mink and Chika to get there. She decided that she should just tell mink flat out about the baby. They weren't a happy couple so it wasn't like she could do anything cute to surprise him and it seemed like he didn't like surprises to much to begin with. 

When they arived Aoba happily greeted her son with a hug and a kiss. "Welcome home."

"I'm home mommy. How's your tummy?" He's been asking her that ever sense the morning sickness had started. 

"It's fine. I'm okay." She reassured him. She then looked up at Mink. "Why don't you come in I have something I need to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got real real for a while there but I'm back for now. Had to find a new job and such. I'm really tired all the time too. Q.Q


	14. Chapter 14

"Why don't you come in I have something I need to tell you." 

Mink was a little shocked. Aoba didn't invite Mink inside very often. Partly do to the fact that she couldn't just throw him out. If he wanted to he could just sit and stay because he was so big. 

"Is something wrong?" There was a bit of worry in Minks voice.

"No no everything's fine it's just...I'm pregnant, again." 

"Mama said I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister." Chika spoke up for a moment. "Isn't that exciting?"

At this point Mink was more or less ignoring Chika. It took him a moment to process what Aoba just said. "Is it mine?"

Aoba nodded before saying "Yes."

"Are you keeping it?"

"I wouldn't have told anyone about it if I wasn't going to keep it. Especially not Chika. You know how exited he can get about things."

Mink couldn't understand why she'd want to have any of his children let alone two, but it seemed to be the case. 

"Have you told Kojaku?"

"No not yet I think he'd try to kill you if he knew. I'm waiting to get through the first trimester to make it public. That's what I did before with Chika." 

Chika moved to sit in his fathers lap. "Are you exited about mamas baby?"

Mink nodded. "Of course I am. I'm just shocked."

"Okay." Chika said before he started to play with his fathers hair. 

Mink and Aoba continued to discuss how things would go down and he suggested again that they move in together so that mink could help out. Aoba explained that she had done this once on her own and that she'd be fine. Despite having one kid with him and another on the way she just didn't feel comfortable to live with him.

They soon had dinner that Tae had been cooking. After dinner Tae just collapsed. The call the perametics but by the time they got there it was to late. It had been inevitable. She was old and her body had been becoming more and more frail everyday. She had had a stroke and Aoba had her buried within the week. It had been devastating emotionally. It was a good thing some money was left behind for the funeral and preparations. 

The house was now left to Aoba. It was hard to take care of alone and even though Chika tried to help there was only so much he could do at this age. Aoba ended up moving into Taes old doom and giving Chika he old one. 

Mink and Kojaku were over when they could be but they had their own jobs so she wants constantly asking for help. It was obvious that she needed it and just didn't want to burden the two. She'd get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Three months past sense Tae's death. Aoba was doing better and her pregnancy was progressing. She had told Kojaku about the baby and need less to say he was livid. Assuming Mink had raped her again and was utterly shock to learn that she had willingly given her body over to Mink. It was at that point Kojaku knew that he wasn't going to get Aoba to listen to reason. All he could do was be there for her like he always has and keep her and Chika safe. 

Aoba has slowly been letting down restrictions she had on Chika and Minks interactions. Today was the first day that the two would be going out just the two of them. Mink was carrying him most of the time, not that Chika minded. 

"I can see everything from up here daddy!" 

They were headed to the almate store to get Chika an almate to have at school with him. All the other children had them and it was a good way to keep track of him through the gps. 

When they arived at the store Chika was Imediately drawn to the cats. They we're fluffy and cute and made Chika happy. He picked out a tiny calaco that was mostly brown. Calacos were typically girls with actual cats but Chika wanted a boy cat. 

Mink bought the almate and a few accessories. Chika leaned towards some of the cuter accessories when it came to almates. 

When they got back to Minks apartment Mink helped Chika set up his new almate. Right now the animal was limp and looked like a dead animal but not for long. Mink started up the almate. Chika picked out all the setting that he wanted. A voice at the tenor octave and A cool aditude. Mink also put some age restrictions on what Chika could veiw on the Internet. He sent the restriction password to Aoba and also wrote it down so that he could store it in Tori later. 

Once everything was set up Chika put the collar on the kitten and tired a bow around his neck. It was time to give him a name. 

"Okay a kitty your name Kyo." The cat nodded. 

"My name is Kyo, would you like me to save that name?"

"Yes please."

"What shal I call you?" Kyo asked 

"Call me Chika." 

The cat nodded again. 

Chika played with his new almate for a bit before being put down for his nap. The kitten snuggled up with Chika. When he woke up from his nap they'd have lunch and go out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get so distracted. If your still intrested in this little fic thank you for sticking with me.


	16. Not a chapter.

Dear readers,

Sorry for lack of update but for this particular fix I am at a loss. I don’t know where to go next with it but I don’t want to give up on it completely. So I’d love to hear to hear your suggestions (in the comments) on where I should take this next. You help will be greatly appreciated.

Thank You

~Peyton.


End file.
